cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Nitro
Martin Jacob Freeman is an American Professional Wrestler, currently signed to the Created Wrestlers League franchise, under its Nemesis brand, using the ring name Jacob Nitro. Freeman was born on June 25th, 1990, at Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital in Rahway, New Jersey, to parents Ann-Marie and Jon Freeman, a schoolteacher and auto mechanic respectively. Due to complications in his birth, he was diagnosed with mild Cerebral Palsy as a child and had difficulty walking unaided until he was 3. He hasn't elaborated on most of his formative years in interviews since then, but constantly mentioned a love of professional wrestling, often bargaining with his parents to do extra chores for the chance to stay up late on school nights and watch Monday Night RAW and SmackDown. When he watched WrestleMania XVII, his first-ever pay-per-view, he decided that he wanted to become a pro-wrestler. He spent much of his adolescence constantly exercising and training to keep himself fit, save for a short recuperative period after a complicated Appendectomy at the age of 13. Early Career Upon graduating High School in 2008, he moved to Piscataway, NJ for work with his friend CJ Jones, who trained him and booked him his first match in Sick Uncle Jacko's Backyard Deathmatch Extravaganza. His run with the promotion was cut short during the BDX Championship Show, when his opponent Jordan Guttz suplexed him onto a metal barricade, breaking his back in two places and nearly paralyzing him from the waist down. After 3 years recovering and re-training, he went to Japan for "professional" training, competing in various federations, though never winning any titles. After 5 years in Japan, he moved back to the States and found work in various independent federations. It was during this time that he found the wrestler who he'd later claim was his "inspiration", Frank Victoria Anderson. Seeing Anderson's matches "made him enjoy wrestling again", he claimed in an interview with Wrestling News Monthly, even going so far as to attend tryouts for CWL, the franchise to which Anderson was signed, 2 years later, and finally being signed in March of 2019, on the federation's "Vindication" brand. CWL Nitro made his CWL debut on Sunday, March 10th, for Vindication, in a losing effort against fellow debut Christian Morales. To add insult to injury, Jacob found out that Morales would be facing off against FVA in only his second match. On Sunday, March 24th, 2019, Nitro faced off against Aaron Dvorak, after days of trading promos back and forth over social media and in-ring promos, winning his first-ever victory in CWL. His next feud was with Brandon, based off of Brandon's constant haranguing of other wrestlers, begging for matches with them even though they felt he hadn't earned the opportunity. Having had enough of the veteran performer, Nitro challenged Brandon to a match at Vindication 108, winning handily despite Brandon's ruthlessness and strength. However, while Jacob was still celebrating his win in the ring, Tommy Hazard walked out. Though Jacob put up a quick offense against him, he was eventually caught by Hazard's Grand Slam, and left sprawling in the ring after a Bittersweet Goodbye. With the GM's approval, Nitro asked for and received a shot at Hazard's Youtube Championship at Supremacy in what would ultimately be a losing effort, followed by another losing effort in his debut at the Battle for Supremacy. His luck fared no better in the shows to come, with consecutive losses to Starfield and Satoru. His desire to prove himself to his fans and the rest of the locker room drove him to request an opportunity to compete in the Vindication Pay-Per-View "Jailbreak", where he managed to outlast all but the one who would become champion, Chris Princess, even managing to eliminate Tommy Hazard and Bryan Black. This turn in his fortune continued on Vindication 116, with a win over newcomer Colin Piper. After his match, Nitro called out Princess and issued an official challenge to the YouTube Champion, with the stipulation that, should Nitro lose the proposed match at Endgame, Nitro would be ineligible for any more shots at the YouTube championship while Princess was holding the title. In preparation for that match, Nitro put out an open challenge for Vindication 119, which was answered by the soon-to-be-retired SGT. Hunter. After a grueling match in which Hunter relentlessly assailed Nitro with lariats and other hard-hitting maneuvers, Nitro came out on top. Unfortunately, whatever wave he was riding seemed to have given out, and at Endgame, though he fought his hardest, Chris Princess emerged the victor in their title match. During the break, Nitro decided to move over to Nemesis, in an effort to broaden his horizons. His first opponent was Noah Morgan, in a hard-fought but ultimately losing effort. A week later, he was attacked in the locker-room by Jim Leitzell, out of apparent frustration at the lack of an opponent. The following week, Nemesis' GM announced that as 'punishment' for Leitzell's actions, Nitro would be added to the upcoming title match at Exiled, making it a triple-threat between Leitzell, Nitro, and William Black. A Beat-the-Clock Challenge was announced for the three, the winner determining the stipulation for the triple-threat. Nitro won with the shortest time, beating Leitzell's time by a minute. As the victor, he announced that the triple-threat would be a TLC match, citing his days at BDX as the inspiration. That "inspiration" would prove to be his undoing, however, as Leitzell retained his championship. His misfortune would continue, as the following episode of Nemesis would see him teaming with the War Boys in a futile effort against the Disciples. Following this loss would be another loss against Royce, costing Nitro a spot in the Gold Rush qualifiers. Shortly afterward, though, he entered a feud with then-newcomer Grul Khattak. Though he did ultimately lose the feud, he did manage to beat Grul in a last-man-standing match, keeping the giant wrestler down for a full 10-count. Unfortunately, whatever partnership Nitro had fostered with the War Boys was ended one night following a loss to the returning Sicario, after which Nitro and Sicario had some form of argument in the ring. When War Boy Haas came out to aid Nitro, the Firestarter turned on the War Boy, laying him out with some help from his new partners, the Disciples. Notable Achievements In Wrestling Finisher(s): Burnout ''(Hammerlock Inverted DDT), ''Nitro Boost (Phoenix Splash) '''Signature(s): '''Pele Kick; Spider Suplex